


de-pendant on you (the sweetener remix)

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America/Iron Man Remix 2020, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Romantic Gestures, this whole fic is just foreplay tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Oh no! Steve needs a grand gesture to prove how much he loves Tony. But what could he possibly do to show Tony how he feels especially since they haven't talked in a week.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: 2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Relay





	de-pendant on you (the sweetener remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [beginning in a glance, ending in eternity (the ring on my finger remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326470) by [hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice). 



> special thanks to my two amazing beta readers who i love and appreciate so much
> 
> [sweetener by ariana grande](https://youtu.be/6vay5SgNPpk)

Steve was lying on the workshop’s couch with Tony fast asleep in his arms, wishing he had done things differently. With a gentle finger, he traced the chain of beads around Tony’s neck, thinking about how Tony wore his dog tags every single day. The metal clinked against the casing of the arc reactor, a constant reminder that Steve was there and loved him.

The last argument between them had been a real doozy, too. They had been called out to deal with evil robots — just a usual Tuesday for the Avengers. They had wrapped up pretty quickly, but Tony had gone off on his own, and Steve had gotten distracted for just a moment and ended up getting hurt.

It was his own damn fault. The mission had been so simple it was laughable. In fact, Steve had barely had to lead the team at this point; evil robots were so easy to deal with that the team worked together seamlessly.

There was no reason for Steve to have gotten hit with the robot’s laser. His shield was on his arm; it shouldn’t have been hard to lift it and deflect the blast. He'd just been so caught up watching Tony almost fly into a building that he hadn’t been paying attention.

Tony could take care of himself, and Steve knew that. He never missed an issue of  _ Futura _ , just so he could talk up his boyfriend. No one knew about Tony’s pure genius more than Steve. 

Of course, his fear had gotten the best of him, and he had chewed Tony out after debrief, yelling in his face about following orders and insubordination and being a team player. It was everything Steve knew Tony was insecure about, and like a complete asshole, Steve had thrown it in his face.

Tony still wore the dog tags though, the holographic light of the workshop reflecting off the chain like a beacon of hope.

“I love you,” Steve whispered into the darkness, kissing Tony’s hair. He smelled like motor oil and Steve wished they were still talking; there was nothing he wanted more than a romantic shower together. They hadn’t spoken since the fight and every unspoken word between them was like a dagger being twisted between his ribs.

Rubbing Tony’s back, Steve closed his eyes, breathing the other man in. Dum-E beeped at them from across the workshop and Tony stirred in Steve’s arms, tucking his face against his neck. Steve missed him so much. He had to fix this, and the only way to do that was to apologize. He had to remind Tony how much he loved him. 

He needed a grand romantic gesture.

But what the hell was Steve supposed to get a man who already had everything? It was a perpetual question for Steve since they had started dating, and every time he wanted to do something nice for Tony, he spent hours coming up with the perfect idea to be thoughtful and romantic and really show Tony how much he meant to Steve.

“If you get any more tense you’re going to pop an artery or something,” Tony groaned, pushing himself up to look at Steve. He looked absolutely adorable with his messy chocolate curls, and Steve wanted to kiss him so badly. But these were the first words Steve had gotten out of him all week, and he was hanging on to the edge of every syllable. “What are you thinking so loudly about?”

Steve brushed Tony’s hair out of his face before cupping his cheek. If Tony were fully awake, he would probably be grumpy and shoving Steve away, but with sleep dragging his eyelids down and drool sitting on the corner of his lips, he didn’t put up a fight.

“I was just thinking about everything,” Steve began, his voice hesitant in the darkness as his other hand slid around Tony’s waist. “I want you to know that I’m sorry for what I said after debrief. I was wrong to say all those things to you.”

Tony blinked at him, before yawning, morning breath like a dragon’s as he squinted at Steve. “You’re apologizing for the fight?”

“Yes, Tony, I’m sorry. With the lives we lead, life is too short for us to be angry with each other. I want to savor every moment we get to spend together.” Steve leaned forward to kiss him softly, his eyes sliding shut as he relaxed underneath Tony.

The last thing Steve expected, though, was Tony’s calloused fingers on his chest, pushing him away. He pulled back immediately, not one to ever push the boundaries of consent. He blinked up at Tony in confusion, ready to apologize for making him uncomfortable and leave the workshop if that was what Tony wanted.

“I thought you were mad at me.”

Steve’s heart broke. “I wasn’t mad at all, I was wrong for what I said. You are a team player, you make us stronger, and you bring us together. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders, hugging him tight. “I’m sorry I’m the reason you got injured. I know you always want me to follow orders—”

“No, Tony, I know you always have a plan that looks at a picture bigger than what I can see. It’s not about following orders, I got distracted because I was worried you would get hurt. I’m sorry I hurt you, I just don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either.” Tony set his head on Steve’s chest, and Steve knew from experience Tony was listening to the beating of his heart. He’d mentioned one time that he liked the reassurance that Steve was living and breathing beneath him. “Are you sure the injury is totally healed?”

“I’m sure,” Steve reassured him, pressing a kiss to his hair. “It’s been better for a while now.”

“So you mean we could have been having sex this whole time, but instead we were angry with each other?” Tony gave him an affronted look.

Steve laughed, swatting Tony’s ass as he pulled him up his body so Tony could straddle him. It was just 4 pm, the perfect time for what Tony called an ‘afternoon delight.’ “I guess we have a lot of lost time to make up for, huh?”

“We sure do.” Tony grinned, and Steve was glad to have put that expression on Tony’s face. He would be content if that was all he did for the rest of his life. Making Tony happy was what made him truly feel fulfilled. Then Tony glanced at his watch and groaned. Steve’s stomach plummeted, because that was never good. “But unfortunately, now is not that time. Pepper just texted, she needs me to sign a couple of patents so I’m not losing out on millions of dollars. I just have to pop down to my office for a few hours, and then I’m all yours.”

It was nothing new to Steve. Tony was a busy man and Steve tried to support him and the many things he did as much as he possibly could, providing companionship during Tony’s workshop binges and taking care of him through home-cooked meals and shared showers. Still, the interrupted plans did put a damper on Steve’s mood, and he frowned.

“Does it have to happen now?” His voice was just a touch away from a whine, and Tony looked down at him knowingly.

“Yes, but, if I start now, I’ll have more time to spend with you tonight.”

Steve liked the sound of that, so he sat up fully, pressing a kiss to Tony’s lips before carrying him to the workbench and setting him down.

***

Steve took the elevator down to the lobby, watching through the glass as New Yorkers in the swing of the afternoon bustled around like little ants. He waved at the receptionist sitting at the front desk before stepping out onto Park Avenue.

A deep breath of far-from-fresh air was exactly what Steve needed to clear his head, listening to the honking horns and angry cursing that reminded him of exactly why he called New York his home. Getting into the zone, he picked a direction and started walking, shoulders squared like he was walking into battle. He liked to face everything the same way he did on missions, tackling them head-on.

Even though Tony had forgiven him, Steve needed a grand gesture to make sure Tony knew how much he loved him. He could get a tattoo of Tony’s arc reactor on his chest with ‘Proof that Tony Stark has a heart’ written across it, but he didn’t want to dredge up reminders of Pepper. Not to mention, it was unlikely that the tattoo would last because of his healing factor.

Power walking down the street, Steve tried to think about something personal and from the heart. He was an artist, but Tony already had a million paintings from him; they were hung up around the penthouse and the communal floor. Steve wanted to go big, and art wouldn’t cut it.

Thinking back to earlier when Tony was asleep, Steve’s heart warmed. He loved his partner so much. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Tony, even if that meant quashing his self-doubt and dealing with snark and long workshop binges every day. Steve loved Tony because of all of his flaws, not in spite of them.

A proposal. A proposal was what Steve wanted. Marriage would not only ease Tony’s insecurities and Steve’s fears, but it would solidify their commitment to each other forever, and Steve wanted that more than anything in the world.

It was like a lightbulb went off in his brain and he grabbed it, using the idea to illuminate the most romantic thoughts buried in his brain. He knew he could do this; Tony always said he was America’s Sweetheart and could charm the pants off anyone.

There was always the sexy route. Steve wasn’t opposed to tying a bow around his dick and sliding an engagement ring on the ribbon, but while Tony would thoroughly enjoy that, Steve knew he could think of something far more romantic, something that Tony would actually be able to tell their friends about without Steve turning into a tomato beside him.

He wanted something unique. Something that would knock Tony’s socks  _ and crocs _ off, and prove how much Steve loved him. A wedding ring was out of the question. With their line of work, the last thing Steve wanted was to be the reason Tony lost a finger in his lab thanks to the metal around his finger. Not to mention wanting privacy from the media: a rock would definitely get everyone talking, and that was the last thing either of them wanted.

But a necklace, maybe; Tony already wore Steve’s dog tags. The thought sent a possessive thrill through him but he forced himself to focus. If he made a pendant to go with it, it could be a reminder of Steve’s love for Tony, something new and rare that would really sweep Tony off his feet.

Like vibranium. It was what had saved Tony’s life when he was dying of palladium poisoning, and it had kept Steve alive long enough so he could be in Tony’s. It was symbolic of the shield and arc reactor, a perfect combination of them both, and the perfect idea for his proposal.

Doing an impressive about-face, Steve turned to head back to the tower, his mind running a million miles a minute as he tried to think about how he could skim some vibranium off the edge of the shield and melt it into a heart-shaped pendant. Bruce could probably help him, he knew sciency things. And Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers could assist too; they were always super helpful whenever Steve needed to get something done in the lab.

This was going to be a cakewalk.

***

So apparently, metalwork was a lot more difficult than Steve had initially thought. As he waited for Tony in their bedroom with a simple home-cooked meal on the nightstand, he patted himself on the back for getting everything together. He had maybe singed off some of his hair, but his eyebrows were safe and Bruce said it wasn’t noticeable. Steve trusted his judgment.

“Honey, I’m home,” Tony called in a sing-song voice from the elevator. Steve could barely distinguish the thud of his briefcase being dropped by the counter from the pounding of his heart.

“In here,” Steve yelled back, trying to keep the nervous tremor out of his voice.

The sound of Tony’s footsteps indicating his approach spurred Steve into action. He needed to look casual. He crossed his hands over his chest before running to the dresser and leaning against it. 

No. No, that felt stupid. Steve made a split-second decision right as the doorknob turned, throwing himself onto their bed and crossing his ankles. He set his chin in his hand, beaming up at Tony as the genius looked down at him in confusion.

“Hey, handsome.” Tony gently shut the door behind him before shucking off his shoes, kicking them toward the closet. “What’s up?”

“Not much,” Steve replied, as nonchalantly as possible. He made grabby hands at Tony until he acquiesced, standing between the invitation of Steve’s legs. “How was Pepper?”

“A slave driver,” Tony muttered and Steve quirked a brow at him. “Yes, I love her anyway.” He waved a hand dismissively. “Doesn’t mean she’s any less forgiving when it comes to piling on paperwork for me to sign. But enough of that,” Tony shoved Steve’s shoulders, pushing him down on the bed and crawling over him. “I didn’t go through three hours of paperwork just to hash it out again with you.”

Tony kissed him, his mouth warm as he nipped at Steve’s lips, asking for entrance. Steve gave in willingly, intoxicated by the scratch of Tony’s beard against his skin as he cupped his chin, his other hand sliding around Tony’s waist to press their hips impossibly closer.

But Steve had something to say. “Wait,” he whispered, but couldn’t resist pressing another kiss to Tony’s lips as the man looked up at him with wide brown eyes. He was so unbelievably beautiful and Steve didn’t know what he’d done to deserve someone so kind, caring and loving.

“Yes?” Tony asked, now looking a touch uncertain as he pushed himself up to his elbows to peer down at Steve in confusion.

“Sorry, I just have something to say.”

“No takesies-backsies on the apology from this afternoon,” Tony grumbled petulantly and Steve kissed the expression off his face.

“Of course not,” Steve whispered, trying to convey as much love and adoration as he could through his gaze. “While you were napping on me earlier today, all sleep-warm and cuddly, even though we were fighting, I realized how much I love you.”

“Like you didn’t know before.” Tony rolled his eyes affectionately. “I love you too, silly. Always and forever.”

“That’s just it,” Steve replied, jumping on Tony’s words. His genius always knew how to say things better than he did. “Always and forever. I love you and I know our relationship isn’t smooth sailing all the time, but that’s one of the many things I love about us. You make every day an adventure and my life is better because you’re in it. It is an honor and a pleasure to be able to love you.

“I love following you into battle knowing that you have my back no matter what happens, and I love listening to you ramble nonsense at the bots in the workshop, and I love handing you your morning coffee and listening to you tell it that you love caffeine more than you do me.”

Tony scoffed, a blush spreading across his cheeks that Steve just wanted to freckle with kisses. “You know coffee means nothing to me, you’re my number one.”

“You and I both heard you say the exact opposite to your coffee the other week.” Steve fixed him with a knowing stare. “But what I’m trying to say is, I want all of it for the rest of my life.” Tony’s eyes widened seeming to pick up on what Steve was putting down, and Steve dug into his pocket for the box with the pendant, holding it up for Tony to see. “Tony, my darling, my Shellhead, I love you always and forever, no matter what. Will you marry me?”

“You’re supposed to get down on one knee,” Tony mumbled, though the tears in his eyes, Steve already knew what his answer was going to be.

“I will get down on my knees for you later.”

Tony kissed Steve hard, mumbling a “yes” against his lips and he grinned, holding him tight and thinking that he’d never, ever, let this amazing man go. Sitting up with Tony in his arms, he reached around him to pop the lock on the dog tags, slipping the flat heart pendant around it. 

Steve watched Tony study it, turning it around in his hands as he read the engraving on the back. ‘Together.’ He seemed to recognize the metal, if the way his eyes grew even wetter was any indication. It was a mix of both of them, and Steve thought the symbolism was perfect. Exactly what Tony deserved.

“This is so beautiful and thoughtful,” Tony whispered, his fingers tracing over the edge of the pendant reverently. He tucked it into his shirt, the metal clinking against the arc reactor in a way that was music to Steve’s ears. “I love you so much.”

It was a sappy thing to say, but to hell with it all. “Nothing I could ever give you would be more beautiful than you. I love you too, Tony.”

Tony smiled and Steve couldn’t wait to fall asleep and wake up to that, every day for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed


End file.
